tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Intro
Total Drama Island: Insanity! As the Opening theme begins to play cameras begin to pop out of strange places, including an underground burrow and a tree. As the last camera comes out , a clapperboard is held in front of the camera and is slammed shut. "Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine…." The camera goes past the dock of shame revealing the Camp Wawanakwa sign. As the scenery continues to be shown , the camera rushes past Chris than continues up the ever so familiar mountain before going over the cliff and through the ring , venturing into the treacherous waters! "….You guys are on my mind!" Hector is shown happily swimming in the water before being frightened after seeing a shark and rushing towards the surface. "You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see…." As Hector emerges from the surface, Wyatt and a crying Sarah are seen floating past him on an old , gray plank. From behind his back Wyatt pulls out Sarah's teddy bear and holds it towards her, much to her delight. However just as he does so a hawk sweeps down and snatches it, sending Sarah back into hysterics. "I wanna be famous!" The hawk flies above Steven, who is in the forest surrounded by pumpkins. As snakes begin to make there way out of the pumpkins Steven screams like the little girl he is deep down, and begins to run. As the camera zooms out Nathalie is seen holding a snake and smiling as Jonathon puts his hands on his hips and raises his left brow at her before the suns vibrant light overcomes this view. "I wanna live close to the sun." As the sunlight retracts and a new scene is revealed, Josh and Doug are seen bickering at each other on a raft before going over a waterfall. "Well pack your bags cuz I've already won." Matt is seen standing on a long and narrow log, with one hand in the air and one hand on his heart, reciting what looks to be a play in a rather over dramatic light. "Everything to prove, nothing in my way." Kelly swings by on a vine, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt and taking him along for the ride. As they rush past parts of the camp she drops Matt into the outhouse which falls over because of this. Courtney tumbles out of the outhouse and walks around slightly dazed before falling over, hitting the ground rather hard. "I'll get there one day." The camera pans through the cafeteria window, showing Chef making some kind of disgusting grub before going over to Noah and Nourhan who are looking at each other dreamily before a spoonful of Chef's food is shoved between them. Looks of disgust are shared between the two before Eric and Sam are seen laughing together at a nearby table. "I wanna be famous!" As the scene changes to the outdoors, both Kimi and Vittoria are seen admiring Alex who is in the water looking at himself in a small hand mirror. "Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…" As Alex smiles at himself in the mirror it shatters into a dozen pieces, much to his dismay. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The camera pans over to the Dock of Shame where the hawk drops Sarah's teddy bear into Krystal's arm. Krystal grins manically at this before pulling a lighter out of her pocket and setting the small girl's bear on fire. As laughter continues to erupt from her mouth, she throws the doll up into the air. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" As the burning stuffed animal falls from the sky, the daylight shifts to night. The bear falls down in between Haley and Henry, who are about to kiss when Brooke, who's hair is now on fire, pops up between them. As the camera begins to zoom out, the twenty-two campers are revealed to be sitting at the Bonfire Ceremony. All of them are whistling with the exception of Brooke who is screaming, Krystal who is laughing, and Sarah who is crying hysterically. Total Drama Island: Insanity!